


Stardust

by lem0nshark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, This was written at 3 am, and it’s super sappy, and then getting engaged, infinity war didn’t happen thanos is crusty, two dorks looking at the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0nshark/pseuds/lem0nshark
Summary: “For my part I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of stars makes me dream.” -Vincent Van Gogh





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> this is two dorks talking and then getting married because that’s where my 3 am writing went.

It was late. Bruce knew this, but he knew that he wouldn’t get to sleep anytime soon. At the moment he was leaning against the railing of the balcony edging his shared room with Thor. Basking in the cool breeze, a welcome addition to the sticky heat of the air around the compound, Bruce tilted his head up to the sky, opening his previously closed eyes and lazily scanning the stars dotting the expanse above him.

Hearing the balcony door open and the soft sound of footsteps, Bruce smiled, and without turning or lowering his head, he held out his hand. When he felt Thor’s hand slip into his, Bruce spoke.

“It’s crazy to think that we were up there not to long ago.” His voice was hushed, but saturated with awe. “So much, so much is happening up there all the time! And we were part of that for a while.” Thor smiled softly, leaning his shoulder against Bruce’s and joining Bruce in staring up at the stars. He let out a small content hum, but didn’t seem pushed to speak. Bruce turned to his lover, bringing his hand up to Thor’s face and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“For my part I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of stars makes me dream. Vincent Van Gogh.” Bruce spoke, resting his forehead against Thor’s, and Thor brought his hand up to cover Bruce’s. “The universe is unfathomably large babe, and i’m so lucky to have found you. God, i’m sappy tonight. Or this morning I guess.” And Bruce smiled and Thor was captivated with this lovely man, who was breathtaking in all capacities. Bruce’s eyes were sparkling with starlight, and his mouth was tipped in a crooked smile that made Thor want to kiss him. And then, as if remembering that he could, that Bruce Banner had chosen to love him, Thor did kiss him. Breaking away, he smiled at Bruce. 

“On Asgard there was a long held belief that among all life and creatures there were a select few forged from the matter of stars. These starborn were said to be among the most lovely and beautiful beings in existence.

“I always loved that story, and hoped that maybe one day I could meet a starborn. I’m beginning to believe, no I think i’ve known, that i’ve been lucky enough to love one, and even luckier to have one love me back. I imagine i’m being just as sappy as you tonight dear.” After saying this Thor stared straight at Bruce, eyes shining with love and devotion. “I love you Bruce Banner. You captivate me, and make me believe I can be better than I am.” Thor’s other hand reached up and slid across Bruce’s chin, resting gently near his ear. Bruce’s breath hitched, and he spoke before he could second guess himself.

“God Thor, marry me?” As soon as the words rolled off his tongue Bruce went still, staring at Thor apprehensively. At Thor’s silence he continued talking, panic coloring his voice. “Oh fuck, I’m so sorry that was so out of nowhere, if you want to ignore that go ahead.” 

Thor, left speechless by Bruce’s outburst shifted, searching Bruce’s face for regret, but all he could find was fear of rejection. Letting out an elated laugh, Thor smiled widely, and kissed Bruce hard and quick before resting his forehead against Bruce’s and breathing out hard. 

“Bruce Banner, I would love to marry you.” Realizing he wasn’t being rejected, Bruce stared at Thor before smiling and moving his hands from off Thor’s face to wrap them around Thor’s neck. Thor laughed again, a little breathlessly, and then as if he completely registered what happened, he chuckled, loud and happy, and full of love. “We just got engaged. Bruce, we’re engaged I love you so much.”

Bruce leaned forward and brushed his lips against Thor’s, huffing out a short breath. “We’re engaged! God, Tony is going to kill me for not telling him I was planning to propose. I love you so much babe.” 

And Thor kissed Bruce back and smiled, content to rest with his love, his fiancé, his stardust, underneath the galaxies.


End file.
